In a computer on which a program operates, for example, trace information may be obtained in relation to an operating condition of the program and a usage condition of a resource (an memory, a disc, or the like) used by the program. This trace information is obtained every time the program performs predetermined processing (resource acquisition, resource release, and so on, for example) during an operation, for example. When an abnormality occurs in a processing result of the program, for example, an operations manager can determine a cause of the abnormality (specify the program in which the abnormality has occurred or the like) by referring to the obtained trace information.
More specifically, when a plurality of programs operate in parallel on the computer, for example, a resource such as a memory may be used simultaneously by the plurality of programs. In this case, the operations manager can grasp the number of programs using the resource (also referred to as counter information hereafter), for example, by referring to the trace information. Hence, in a case where the counter information indicates the existence of a program that is still using the resource even though the processing performed by all of the programs is complete, for example, the operations manager can determine that the resource is still being used by the program due to a bug or the like (this condition will also be referred to as a resource release failure hereafter) (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H1-320550, for example).